Bleach dawn
following from the finaly of bleach darkness, ichigo has lost all of his soul reaper powers and can now live the normal human life he has always wished for, but his friends and family are in danger, and because of that, ichigo must now find a way to revive his powers, but there's someone who wants to kill ichigo and will do anything to acomplish this feat, and on top of that, yasutora has disapeared, uryu has a new enemy and the visored have vanished. 'plot' x soul reaper arc ichigo is constantly having bad dreams of him in the final getsuga tensho form standing infront of all his friends holding hand with their eyes closed, he then witnesses them fade away before a pair of demoic black and yellow eyes apears and he wakes up. when ichigo arrives at school, he is greated by his friends, keigo, mizuiro, tatsuki, orihime and uryu, all with slightly new appearences, they have a small chat about jobs which moves on to where yasutora is and why he hasn't been at school for a while. later on, ichigo finds his soul reaper combat pass and realises that he can see it, meaning the visual barrier was broken which made ichigo realise that the combat pass was now just a peice of wood. ichigo is later on greated by kugo ginjo who tells him that if he wants to save and protect his friends and family, then he would need his powers back, unaware of what kugo meant, ichigo simply denied him and walked off, but kugo tells him to keep his badge on him at all times. in the lowest level of the soul society's prison, we find meizu in a highly secure cell, then meizu suddenly bursts out with an astonishing amount of spirit energy, he then blast through the cell gates with increadible ease, slowly walking through the prison, meizu sluaghters everybody in his path, and as he reaches the top and manages to step outside, he sees toshiro, with a cheeky smile, he asks what toshiro's doing there, without an answer, toshiro draws his sword and calls out the release comand for his shikai, but before he manages to complete it, he is smacked to the floor with immence force by meizu who then reveals that he barely tried, meizu then walks off telling toshiro that he is going after the ultimate hollow mask and then to kill ichigo. new quincy arc seeing ichigo depressed and wondering about his combat pass, uryu decides to ask ichigo what the problem is, but before he finishes his sentence, he hears the voice of his father, ryuken ishida, telling him that his time is up, ichigo and the others are confused by this statement and questions uryu on what ryuken means, when uryu turns around to glare at his father, he sees a group of people all dressed formerly and with an odd quincy cross, uryu is then shocked and questions ryuken on what's going on, to his surprise, the answer was that all of those people are quincies, but uryu didn't understand as he believed that the quincies were almost all gone, one of the quincies steps forward, held out his arm, grabbed his cross and summoned a large pistol-like spirit weapon which he then fires infront of uryu, ryuken then reveals that they are the new quincies and don't have spirit bows, they have spirit weapons and spirit armor. uryu and ryuken battle with their spirit bows while the 'new' quincies stand back and watch, uryu is fighting to stay with his friends and becuase ryuken lied to him, but ryuken is fighting to show uryu that he's not ready for battles and to bring him back to live and train with the quincies, but ichigo wants to help uryu, with no powers of any sort, ichigo is easily struck down by ryukens spirit arrow, ichigo's wound ends the battle, uryu tends to ichigo's wounds and ryuken gives uryu another week. ryuken and the quincies dash away as orihime and uryu tend to an injured ichigo. when meizu is seen again, he has his zanpacuto and his shihakusho back. he is on his way to the valley of screams to find and kill renji abarai, after killing him, meizu would have taken the ultimate hollow mask, but when he arrived in the cave renji was stying in, he saw renji already dead with aizen standing over his corpse, sosuke reveals that he escaped the prison at the same time as meizu did as he used meizu to get the attention of all the guards and sneak past everyone, he then went straight to the valley of screams and wasted no time in killing renji, meizu and aizen battle, meizu manages to enter shikai as does sosuke, but after an intense fight, meizu decides to finish it off and use the final scream even though he thought it would rid him of all his powers again, aizen made a run for it and meizu's howl attack missed, but meizu didn't revert, he then realised that he could use the final scream when ever he wanted too. xcution arc after kugo ginjo told ichigo that his friends and family might be in danger, ichigo realised that karin had awakened her own soul reaper powers, but believing she was too inexperienced to deal with hollows and the newly found quincies, ichigo finds kugo and asks for him to revive ichigo's soul reaper powers, a boy walks out and says that ichigo must become an xcution before they can revive his powers, kugo agrees and gives ichigo a card with the word xcution on and a phone number on the back, the boy then tells ichigo that when he is ready to call the number as he believes ichigo is unsure about what he's doing. meanwhile, uryu is trying to figure out a way to get rid of the quincies and stay with his friends, but has come up with no answers. orihime and uryu both feel a strange spiritual presence growing around ichigo and decide to ask ichigo about it, but ichigo has no idea of what they are talking about, so ichigo asks his dad, who he now knows is a soul reaper, about it, isshin's reply was that he could feel it too, but he has senced a similar presence around karin, and says that he knows karin has soul reaper powers now but has no clue as to what is happening to ichigo. after intense thinking, ichigo decided to call the number on the back of the card he was given, after a complicated call, ichigo went to the xcutions hide out and found yasutora with them, shocked, they both settle down and let kugo explain himself. kugo explains about fullbring and what he plans to do with ichigo, after the conversation, the boy from awhile ago who was seen with kugo appears revealing that his name is yukio, he then demonstrates his fullbring, invaders must die, and sends ichigo into a pocket dimention, kugo tells ichigo to battle a mysterious creature, he has half an hour to defeat the beast before the dimention collapses. for a while, ichigo ran around thinking of a way to deafeat him, then yasutora told ichigo to use his combat pass, he then goes on to say that when he first activated his brazo derecha de gigante there was pride in his heart, ichigo recognised this and toke out his substitute soul reaper pass which then burst out with spiritual energy simlar to that of the black getsuga tensho, the form of it was not very powerful but has good defence, following this, ichigo stops and throws an attack from the combat pass which he felt like he was launching a getsuga tensho, this attack destroyed the beast and freed ichigo from the pocket dimension, kugo congratulates ichigo and explains that their work isn't done yet. meizu return's to karakura town looking very beaten, with his shihakusho torn and cuts all down him. he searches for ichigo, upon finding his house, he is greated by isshin in a very harsh way, isshin almost transforms into his soul reaper form but meizu tells him that he isn't there to hurt anyone, he needs ichigo's help, so ichigo and meizu chat, meizu explains that he has an inner hollow from the time when the first arrancar attacked him, but he has managed to contain it until now and it is starting to take control, he wants ichigo to help him control his inner hollow and meizu also explains that he knows who the prophocy was talking about, it wasn't ichigo that he is meant to kill, it is aizen, and he needs as much help as he can get. ichigo and isshin train meizu at kisuke's secret underground training facility, but before they start, meizu promises that when he kills aizen, he will hand himself over to the soul society and stay there for as long as they tell him too, following this, isshin seals meizu's body and meizu enter's his inner world to battle his hollow, meizu's body begins hollowfying when kugo and other members of the xcution arrive, they say they will help this one time only, 3 new xcution's are revealed, giriko kutsuzawa, jackie tristan and riruka dokugamine, all the xcution, ichigo and isshin then battle the completely hollowfied meizu while he tries to defeat his inner hollow. meizu manages to defeat his hollow and obtain the ability to hollowfy, and after the battle with the hollowfied meizu, the xcutions tell ichigo to leave his friends and family to join the xcutions, ichigo refuses and the two go into battle, during the battle, ichigo manages to achieve a new fullbring while fighting kugo, meizu uses his mask against yukio and isshin uses bankai, kisuke does battle too but dosn't use all of his power. the opposing force managed to push the xcutions out of karakura town, then ichigo recomends contacting the soul society, but meizu explains that they are preparing for war with the witches. witch hunt arc ichigo and yasutora prepare to go to the soul society to help out the soul reapers battle the evil witches, but as they are about to leave through the senkaimon in urahara's secret training ground, isshin and kisuke decide to come along, but revealing that they are unable to enter the soul society through a fake senkaimon, they are forced to send ichigo and yasutora through to find someone who can let isshin and kisuke in. while in the dangai they encounter a group of witches, all female and camping, waiting for the signal to invade the seireitei, ichigo and yasutora battle the female magic users, after beating all of them, ichigo wonders where the cleaner is, yasutora concludes that the witches are responsible for it and they need to rush to the soul society. ichigo rushes to the head captain's office to tell him of the witches in the dangai and asked to send a soul reaper to the world of the living to assist isshin and kisuke to the soul society as they will help in the coming battle, but yammamotto says that it isn't a battle, it's a war for the soul society. uryu is once again trying to figure out a way to get rid of the quincies, but his time is up and they come after him again, but this time ryuken was not with them, the leader then reveals that he has taken over ryukens possition as head of the quincies due to ryuken being to pathetic, this made uryu mad and he brought out his new spirit bow and fired a new and improved licht regan, this managed to badly wound the leader. uryu forces the quincies to serve under him from now on, the leader disaproves but has no choice. meizu bumps into uryu and asks him about the new quincies, uryu tells him what happened, then meizu tells uryu about ichigo and the soul society's war with the witches, and to his surprise, uryu knows about the witches and tells meizu that the soul society wont be able to handle them on their own, meizu agrees. back in the soul society, isshin and kisuke have been allowed to join the captains meeting along with ichigo and yoruichi, in the meeting they disgus the plan to beat the witches who have now been revealed to be similar to the menos grande's ranks, the women are usualy the lowest class, the onibaba, they are weak but are many of them, and the mahotsukai are the controlers of these females, they are mostly men and are very powerful with magic, each having their own unique spell types. during the meeting, the alarm rings to alert the soul reapers that the witches are here, the captains and others rush to see, they all split up to 'hunt' each mahotsukai, ikkaku also joined them. during ichigo's battle, he had trouble but was saved by meizu appearing, ichigo said that meizu shouldn't be in the soul society, but ignoring ichigo, meizu bursts into shikai with a huge grin on his face, he battled the mahotsukai and won, but didn't kill him, the witch asked why he didn't kill him, meizu said that was the old him, he has changed and won't kill unless needed, and aslong as the witch is stoped and cant fight, his job is done. on the search for a witch, toshiro and rangiku run into meizu and ichigo recovering from their previous battle, toshiro draws his sword and gets ready to fight meizu, but meizu explains that he is no longer the soul society's enemy, but an ally, toshiro puts away his zanpacuto as rangiku spots a mahotsukai, toshiro, rangiku, ichigo and meizu all draw their swords but toshiro tell ichigo and meizu to see squad 4 to treat their wounds, they do and toshiro begins battle with rangiku at his side.